1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording information on an optical disc, and in particular, to a device and method of recording information on an optical disc while controlling an intensity of radiation of a light beam radiating on the optical disc so as to record the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional device for recording information on an optical disc, an intensity of radiation of a light beam radiating on an optical disc is fed back to maintain the intensity of the radiation of the light beam as constant regardless of a temperature variation and the like.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of the conventional device for recording information on the optical disc. In FIG. 1, an intensity of the radiation of a light beam (laser) radiating on the optical disc is fed back to maintain the intensity of the radiation of the light beam as constant. That is, the intensity of radiation of a laser radiated from a laser luminous element 59 is monitored by a laser output monitoring unit 54, a subtractor 55 compares a monitoring value output from the laser output monitoring unit 54 with a reference value outputted form a reference voltage generator 53, and the laser driver 58 controls an outputted driving current to conform with the two values and thereby maintain the intensity of radiation of the laser radiated from the laser luminous element 59 as constant.
Also, in the conventional recording device shown in FIG. 2, a reference voltage generator 53 outputs a reference value and the feedback loop is started through self operation, thereby starting the recording (writing) operation for the optical disc, if the recording signal output from a recording signal generator 51 is varied from a low (L) level to a high (H) level.
However, a predetermined time is required until the intensity of radiation of the light beam (laser) reaches the reference value after operating the feedback loop, since a response delay occurs in the feedback loop in the related art. That is, the intensity of radiation of the laser is still at a value smaller than the reference value just after the recording has started, because the feedback loop has just begun operating. So, the recording of the information is initially performed with an intensity of radiation of the light beam smaller than the reference value until the intensity of radiation of the light beam rises from the initial value to the reference value during the predetermined time. Specially, the intensity of radiation of the light beam is smaller than that intended for recording the information when the recording operation has just started.
Accordingly, there is a drawback in that the intensity of radiation of a light beam radiating on an optical disc does not reach the necessary intensity of radiation, resulting in the recording of information which is inferior in quality by producing errors in the recording of the information or non-recording of the information (non-recording areas).